Twisting Turns of Love and Hate
by braniacheartlover21
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have never met. Gabi just moves here with her relatives and is more outspoken. Troy is the Golden Boy with all the power. Will they hate eachother or love eachother. Find out! Troy may be a jerk in the beginning but he gets nicer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is Kylee and I was thinking of postinf this story but im not sure if people will like it. So if u guys could please review that would be great. I'm new at this so just to warn u it may not be good, but w.e. Hope u like it**

**Luv, Kylee**

Gabriella's POV:

Walking down the halls of east high trying to avoid contact with anyone with my head down. Wondering who in the world is this geek? Well that's me, Gabriella Montez. I'm usually not like this. You see today is my first day of school in a Los Angeles, California. A lot of people would love to live here, but not me. Don't get me wrong I love the place it's just the reason I moved here isn't the greatest story. Lets just say I have a big history that only happened in the last 4 months of my life, a.k.a the worst months of my life. So here I am standing in front of east high my new school. It's either now or never I thought as I walked up.

Normal POV:

As Gabriella walked into east high she came face to face with tons of students. Banners were hanging everywhere saying 'Go Wildcats'. Trying to maneuver herself through the crowds of people to the office she got many stares and whispers. She got some extra attention from a certain blue eyed beauty. But chose to ignore it. She finally reached the office.

"Hello dear what can I help you with," a women in her early forties asked.

"I'm Gabriella Montez. I just moved here," Gabriella replied.

"Oh well welcome dear here is your schedule and your locker number. Have a wonderful day at East High."

"Thank you"

And with that she walked out of the office into the zoo like hallway again.

As soon as she stepped out into the hallway she was knocked down to the ground by that certain blue eyed boy. "Watch where you're going new girl."

"Why should I you're the one that bumped into me," she scoffed picking up her books.

"Excuse me," the boy turned around stunned by what just came out of the new girl's mouth.

"You heard me," she retaliated.

"I'll give you a chance because you're new here and I usually don't do this, but because you're so pretty I'll tell you the rules"

"Okay one don't try and flirt with me and two what rules could there possibly be"

Troy still stunned at how much confidence she had in her voice told her how it was. "One I make the rules around here and I can do anything I want to. Two you listen to what I tell you and do it. That's just how it works. I am the King of east high and everyone is my followers. Power going down the line of the food chain."

Every time he spoke he got closer and closer to her to the point that she could feel his breath on her face. She stared in his crystal blue eyes searching for something that would tell more about him, but nothing. He just had pure amusement, but she was sure that wasn't his only emotion.

While she was examining him he was also examining her too. She was small and petite but had pure beauty running through her. From the way her shiny hair shown in the morning light to the glow if her natural tanned skin. Looking down she had on a pair of washed ripped jeans with a yellow tank-top and a jacket over that so she wasn't showing too much off but just the right amount. She had a pair of black pumps on to complete her look. Then to his amazement she talked back to him with more confidence he had ever heard anyone talk to him with.

"So if you Troy Bolton think that your king of this school then there must be some damn good reason why. So let me guess you're the captain of the biggest sport here which looks to be basketball. Please stop me if I'm wrong," she said her voice dripping in sarcasm

Troy looked down at her with pure amusement. "Please, continue on your analysis of my life," putting in as much sarcasm he could muster into that short sentence.

"I know your type all to well. For gods sake I lived with your type for eighteen years. I've also lived with five different kinds of you all at one time. And now that I moved I live with eight of them. But if I know anything ,and I was pretty smart at my old school , that isn't the real you that's just a mask you put on because you have to . For you rep." she replied boldly. Then she swiftly turned on her heel and strutted down the hallway of students lining the lockers watching in pure amazed at what they just witnessed.

Troy Bolton stood there in utter disbelief at just what happened. What she said it was all true but he wasn't going to let anyone know that. The day he first stepped into high school he changed completely. Just ask his best friend Chad the few that knew about that. She was interesting on so many different levels. People see him and think oh he's the basketball captain who just gets by. But in reality he is very smart and cunning. No matter what happened he was not going to let Gabriella Montez get away. Not if he had anything to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella's POV:

The rest of the day everyone kept staring and whispering even more than they did when she first walked in through the doors. And to her dismay and Troy's happiness she had Troy in every one of her classes. Lucky her. NOT!!!! It finally came time for her last period, gym. She had it with all the basketball players and her new best friends she had met during the day. She felt closer to them in one day then she had with any other of her friends. Their names are Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi. A complete different mix of people, but they were best friends. It was a small class though so she liked that.

Normal POV:

The girls entered the gym to hear basketballs pounding on the gym floor. When they were all on the court the coach started to talk.

"Good afternoon. Looks like we have a new student Gabriella Montez, who transferred from Florida." Gabriella gave quick smile and wave and then turned her attention back to the coach.

"Well since we have a new student we have to evaluate her so that is what we will do today. Everyone except Gabriella take a seat on the bleachers."

"This should be a good show shouldn't Montez?" Troy whispered to her as he brushed past her.

But before she could make a comeback the coach called her over.

"Now Gabriella we will test you with simple free throws." He said handing her a ball

Thinking to herself this was a whole joke. She was fantastic at sports especially at football and basketball considering her family. She shot the ball with ease that made it seem simple. Then to show off a little she shot from half court and made it of course.

Turning back to looked at the stunned faces all she did was smile.

"That was wonderful Gabriella. Why don't you play one on one with Troy and see how you do."

Troy stood up and strode onto the court brushing slightly past her sending shivers up and down her spine

'Why does he have this affect on me? I mean it's not like I like him. Wait, do I? Oh god I'm falling for Bolton'

She did the same and stood I front of him waiting to jump for the ball. Then the game started. She got the ball and easily scored. That was when the real game began. It lasted all period and into after school. Nobody moved they were glued to there seats with excitement.

It was twenty to twenty. Next point wins. It was Gabriella's ball. She ended the game with the same way she started it. She shot the ball with the same ease. It sailed straight into the hoop making a swish noise. The girls came running onto the court rushing to congratulate her. The guys just sat there stunned. Even Troy Bolton, King of East High, just lost to the new girl.

"Looks like if you're the king of this school I'm the queen, huh Bolton?" she teased him.

And with that her and her new found friends walked off into the locker rooms leaving the whole basketball team including the captain and coach stunned. They changed and then strutted out of school to Gabriella's house talking the whole way there on how Gabriella beat the Troy Bolton. For the first time in a while she was truly happy with her life. But she was still truly confused with her feelings for Troy.

**Please tell me what you think because I'm not so sure about how good I'm writing it. If you have any ideas, criticism(please be a little nice), or something you would like to see just tell me.**

**Luv ya**


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV:

When they got to Gabriella's house they all got out. Her 3 new friends stood in awe at the house that stood in front of them. You see Gabriella has a few secrets. Make that a few majorly big secrets. You see she moved here with her older cousins who were football and basketball players. Her parents died along with her brother in a fire, but that's for a later time.

"You live here," Kelsi asked on awe.

"Yeah. You see there are a few things that you guys don't know about me," Gabriella replied

"I'll tell you more once we get inside."

And with that they walked into the immense mansion. They got through the front door and were met with a couple of yells.

"Don't worry those are just my cousins in the back playing football," she told the girls who were looking confused. They ventured through the house to the backyard to meet them. Once they got out there the girls couldn't believe who was standing in front of them.

Even though they were girls they still knew who some of the famous football and basketball players were. And there standing in front of them were some of the most popular players in the NFL and NBA.

"Guys these are my cousins CJ, Joey, Matt, Havi, Niko, Joseph, Tommy, and Michael."

The girls just kept quieted while Gabriella and her cousins laughed at their expressions.

"Hey, it's nice to see Gabriella made some friends. Please don't scream," CJ said for all of them.

The girls finally started to talk and loosen up around them till they were becoming brother and sisterly.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why does Gabriella live with you guys?" Taylor asked.

"Well that's kind of my story to tell. You see where I used to live there was a big party that everyone in my school was invited as the end of the year type thing. Well I went to it and long story short the baseball captain was drunk or so we thought, but he saw me and obviously liked me. But I was avoiding him all night so he followed me outside and then kind of attacked me," at this all the girls gasped as the guy's jaw tightened at hearing this again.

"Well he was really strong and I tried to push him off but I couldn't," at this point Gabriella had tears in her eyes. "The next thing I know I'm being hit because I wouldn't sleep with him. Then it all goes black. I wake up to find him passed out and my clothes scattered everywhere. I pick them up and start running down the road. I then did the only thing I could. I called the police. Now at the party there was a lot of under aged drinking so when the cops came, even though I was down the road they found the party. Some how everyone found out that I called the police but didn't know the real reason. My friends wouldn't even listen to me. Everyone hated me."

By this time Gabriella was crying while everyone tried to comfort her. She then continued.

"A few months after this happened, things had died down. I still didn't have any friends but they were a little nicer to me. That's when it happened. I woke up late one night to sirens going and an alarm going off. It was my fire alarm. My room was filled with smoke. It took me a little while but I broke the window and climbed out. As I collapsed onto the grass I blacked out. I wake up the next morning finding out that my parents and brother died in the fire. As well as who caused it. The evil demon, Lance the baseball captain had caused it. In chasing him he died in the car accident that stopped him. After that everything was a blur. Between the amounts of tears I cried and everything else I just kind of lost it. Then I moved out here to start new. I decided when I came here I would start a new. And that's exactly what I did." Gabriella said finishing her story wile drying her tear stained cheeks

"Wow," was all that was heard out of the girls as they sat there and soaked in everything that their new friend had just trusted them with.

"Please don't tell anyone I don't need any more sympathy from people," Gabriella said.

"Don' worry we will stand by you no matter what. We will always be here for you," Taylor said as the other two girls nodded.

"Thanks."

**Hey guys hope your liking it. I need some ideas on how Gabi going to start except or trust Troy. Or some incident that brings them closer. That would be great!!!!!!!**

**Luv ya,**

**Kylee**


	4. Chapter 4

Normal POV:

After the confession Gabriella just made everyone went back to normal. The girls felt so nice to know that she trusted them that much. They were now in a conversation while eating pizza.

"So that is why you beat Bolton today in basketball you leave with 3 legends and the same for football. I can't wait to see the boys faces when that comes," said Sharpay

"Wait, who is Bolton and why is it good you beat him in basketball?", asked Niko.

"Well his real name is Troy Bolton and he is the captain of the basketball team. His father is the coach. So today Coach had to evaluate her and Bolton thought it would be a show, but he was wrong. And then Coach saw her play and made him play her. And she won," Taylor explained.

"But what does that have to do on why it was good she beat him?" questioned Joseph.

"Because he is an ass," Kelsi said quietly.

Everyone laughed at her comment especially since she was sweet and quiet.

"Well I guess we should be going know. Thank you for dinner you guys."

"Your welcome girls come back when ever you want," C.J. said

"Yeah any friends of Gabriella's are a friend of ours," Joey said.

"Thanks," the girls replied.

They said there goodbyes and left. Gabriella then said a quick goodnight and left for bed being that it was already 10:30.

As she climbed into bed that night she thought to herself maybe it won't be to bad to live here.

They next day Gabriella got up late and had to hurry to get ready


	5. Chapter 5

A week had gone by and everything was still the same. Her and Troy had there daily fights and then on Friday they would have one big on that everyone would stand around watching and see what the other one would say back. Today was Friday and Gabriella was in no mood to be played with. But why would that stop Bolton?

As Gabriella was walking down the hallway chatting with the girls Bolton stopped right in front of them causing them to halt. It was like a western shoot out.

"Move Montez," was all he said in his menacing tone

"Why don't you Bolton," she said as she matched his tone.

Then brown met blue and the glares they gave each other could kill.

Gabriella being the first one to speak said, "Look Bolton I'm not in the mood today so just move your arrogant little ass over to let me and my friends by."

The girls giggled at this comment.

"Have you been looking at my ass Montez?"

"Only in your dreams Bolton." She spat back her voice dripping with venom

"Oh trust me in my dreams you're doing more than just staring at my ass."

"Your disgusting Bolton." She said trying to maneuver around him.

"Oh its not that easy _Gabi_," he spat. But he didn't know what he just started.

"Never call me that name again."

"Why did your boyfriend call you that and then he broke your little heart," he said in a little baby voice.

He saw her cringe at the mention of a boyfriend.

"That is non of your business." She replied in a dark voice

Troy knew he was on her last nerve so why not send her over the edge Right? Oh how wrong he was.

"Oh looks like someone had a nasty break up. Did you get your brother to pummel him or was he to weak like you."

"Never talk about my brother when you know nothing about my life."

"Let me guess since you have already evaluated me. You had the perfect boyfriend were you used to live and then he broke up with you and you couldn't stand it so you had your brother do something and then you moved here because he just ripped your heart out."

When she didn't say anything he continued with the whole school watching now even id the bell had rung to go to last period. Even the teachers were watching everything unfold.

"Well what do you know the _Queen_ is speechless for once?"

"Drop it Bolton," she whispered in the same dark voice.

"What if I don't are you going to have your big brother come and get me," he snickered along with his team.

That was the last straw though. She took off down the hallway with her eyes full of tears.

Everyone just stood there routed to the spot. Then finally the girls went after her.

But what everyone didn't get was why was she so upset?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanx for all of ur reviews. Thanx especially to ****uniquegrl7 who gave me an awesome idea on how to get them together. Hope u like this chapter. It might be the last one for a few days. I have to write some other chaps to see where the story is going. Thanx for ur reviews.**

**Luv ya,**

**Kylee**

Gabriella POV:

I couldn't take it any more so I just ran away. He knows nothing about my life!! How can he be so cruel? I need my mom. And dad. And my brother. Just thinking about them made me cry even more. Then I hear footsteps. I turn around to see my three best friends.

Normal POV:

"Gabi why did you run off like that," Sharpay asked

"Yeah, you were just about to cream him too," Kelsi spoke up.

"I just couldn't take it any more. You see today is my brother's birthday. He would have been 21 if I wasn't so stupid," she whispered as she broke down crying.

"Aww. It's okay. And it's not your fault. It was that stupid Lance's. You did nothing wrong," Taylor said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks guys. I think I just need some alone time so I'll talk to you guys later."

"Ok Gabi, bye," They said.

Once Gabi was out of earshot the girls started to talk.

"I'm going to kill Bolton," Sharpay said in a menacing voice.

"Easy Sharpay. We just need to give him a piece of our mind," Taylor suggested.

"Well then lets go," Kelsi said.

They went searching around the school and what a surprise they found him in the gym.

"Bolton you are so dead."

"How could you say things like that when you don't even know anything about her life?"

By this time the whole basketball was surrounding them.

"Hey it's not my fault she is sensitive," He said with a chuckle as his teammates laughed with him.

"You have no idea what she has been through and she comes here and you attack her."

Sharpay yelled.

"Like what has she been through?" he questioned.

"If she wants to tell you she will but just back off a little," Kelsi spoke up and said.

"What ever," he replied.

Gabriella's POV:

Why did you guys have to go I miss you so much. It should have been me who died not them. It was my boyfriend my fight.

She kept saying everything over and over again making her cry even more.

Knock, knock

"Go away," she got out in between her crying.

"Oh sweetie it's ok. Everything is fine," C.J. said trying to comfort her.

"It's not fair I should have died in the fire it should have been me. Not mom, not dad, not Will, or even the baby," she sobbed.

"Sweetie you have to understand that god chose for them to go then. It's not your fault. He wanted you to be able to live your life. They wouldn't want you here in your room mopping. Now go down stairs get some food then come back up for some rest. And besides I heard there are basketball try-outs tomorrow."

"OK and thanks for everything," I said shyly.

After the little talk C.J. gave me I felt a little better and the more I thought about it the more I realized he was right. My family wouldn't want me sitting here. They would want me enjoying and experiencing life. So as I finished making my English muffin with peanut butter I decided right then and there I would live life to the fullest. And that started with trying out for the basketball team. Because that is what they would want me to do. Be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys sorry I know its been a few days but I am finally posting this hope u like

**I am soooooooooooooooooo SORRY you guys everything has been really crazy but here is the next chapter. I'll try to update sooner but I cant promise anything. Thanx you guys. If you have any suggestions just tell me. Thanx again!!**

Gabriella's POV

As I walk in to skool everyone is staring at me. I guess that fight yesterday really was big. I walk to my locker and I see my three best friends waiting.

No Ones POV

"Hey guys wats up," Gabriella says as she walks up to them.

"Nothin much . Are you ok after yesterday and everything," Sharpay asks while the others nod in agreement.

"I'm fine I promise. Yesterday made me think and I decided that my family wouldn't want me sitting around they would want me living my life so that is exactly wat I'm going to do," she says.

"And how are you going to do that?," Taylor asked.

"I'm going to try out for the basketball team."

"You do know that there is only a boys team right," Kelsi questioned.

"Yeah and so wat I will just have to show them that a girl can be better than a guy," Gabriella said with confidence.

"I think that's great. Good luck," Taylor said.

LATER

"Ok boys line up for tryouts," Coach shouted

"Dude I don't even know why coach makes us try out. We are always on the team," Chad said.

"Neither do I man. Coach thinks it shows sportsmanship," Troy said

"Yeah more like sportsmenshit," Chad whispered.

Troy chuckled quietly.

"There is never anything different about the team or even try outs," Troy said

"Yeah but I have a feeling this one will be different," Chad says

"why do you say that"

He gets no answer he looks a Chad and sees him starring at somebody

As he looks at it he sees it's a girl, but not just any girl its… its……….

GABRIELLA MONTEZ!!


End file.
